1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of performing handover in a mobile communication network in which a mobile communication terminal positioned at a region in which two or more mobile communication networks are overlapped selects an optimum network service and provides the optimum network service to a user.
The present invention was supported by the IT R&D program of Ministry of Information and Communication(MIC) and Institute for Information Technology Advancement (IITA) [Project No.: 2006-S-003-02, Project Title: Research on service platform for the next generation mobile comm].
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a mobile communication network has an overlay network structure having an overlapped service area due to mixing of a mobile access network for high speed data transmission, an existing wide-area cellular mobile access network, and a local area mobile access network.
In an overlay mobile communication network environment, in order to provide a ceaseless service to a user in an optimum network regardless of a user position, it is necessary to determine an optimum network among overlapped mobile communication networks and support handover for connecting to the optimum network.